1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube composite hollow structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, carbon nanotubes have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, transistors, and other devices.
It is becoming increasingly popular for carbon nanotubes to be used to make composite materials. Carbon nanotubes can be composed of a plurality of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Carbon nanotubes composited with metals, semiconductors, or polymers result in a composite material with qualities of both materials. Generally, the composite has a solid linear structure or a sheet-shaped structure. However, macro-scale carbon nanotube hollow structures and methods for making the same are not provided.